Forum:2010-06-25 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "Hello Auntie." --Zola Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Wowie Zowie! So what do we think? Daughter of Barry Heterodyne, daughter of Serpentina Mongfish, or daughter of a hitherto unknown sibling of Lucrezia's? Dear old Theo's gaining more family by the hour! --Cantabrian 07:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Did the conspiracy planners know of this relationship? In other words, was this part of the plan, or did Zola pull a fast one on the conspiracy? Who's plan is this? Argadi 08:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking they did - she said she was chosen for her ability to improvise and that says to me that they chose her because of her 'family connections'. I'm hoping they didn't, though. Makes the story more interesting that way. Synalon Etuul 15:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No idea... I´m honestly not yet past the "Oh, crap!" phase yet. -Sir Chaos 08:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) My vote is for a previously unknown Mongfish sibling being Zola's parent. Someone in the Mongfish family had to be around to herd the cats as well as ...sure, it was probably Lucrezia at the start but some Mongfish probably assisted/stood in once she went all Other-y disappeared. After all, a family reknowned for its mad biology skillz wouldn't just stop at two potentially useful genetic experiments kids. Also, there's the Sparky chance Zola had not so much a normal birth, but was decanted, using a bunch of Mongfish genes (close enough to call Lucrezia "Auntie"). Hmmmm... CaptMorgan 16:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Offtopic: Looks like the rest of volume one is in color now! :-) Endikos 15:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, just to explicitly state the obvious, "She's Violetta's ... what?" -- 16:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nemisis. She is calling the Lucrezia in Agatha auntie. Since Theo has no known relatives this makes here the daughter of the third Mongfish sister. I wonder if Lu had a sister named Scorpia? --Rej ¤¤? 22:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Wha? Wait, I mean Violetta's line "No! Don't... don't kill her! She's my—". -- 13:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah. Pronoun confusion. Tarvek bequeath Violetta to Agatha. Violetta took this reassignment very enthusiastically. She was probably about to call Agatha something like her mistress or her liege. Thanks for clearing that up. Your question now makes more sense to me. --Rej 23:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok im sort of wondering if thats really lucrezia , there was a possiblity that part of aggy died in the revivication. Agathahetrodyne 17:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Agatha revived quite nicely. Bringing the boys along with her. Zola has removed the locket again. So Lucrezia is baaaack. For now. If Agatha is motivated enough she can overcome her mother. --Rej :Zola may or may not be aware of this. If she is a very competent villian then she's been spying on them for some time. I am wondering how she got down to the sub-sub-basement without using the lift? Or if she used it how did she avoid notice? If Violetta could throw off the effects of the sleep potion so fast, Zola must have been able to as well. So where has she been? How has she used all that time? -- Rej ¤¤? 22:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I´d guess there is another way into and out of the labs - the one Lucrezia used to take back when she was Mrs Heterodyne. -Sir Chaos 22:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) its an aunt so not a driect line to the family but closely related , and to change the subject , with the castle and the city itself down , where is pinkys shiip , they dont have the prince on board but im sure there are others there that were watching prolly waiting for sone signal from zola. also the ship was part of the knights of jove, which means their other teammates the geister are down below tunneling. Agathahetrodyne 18:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page : From what Klaus said in his scene with Othar and Bang, it seems the pink airship was captured by Castle Wulfenbach, and its crew has spilled the proverbial beans. Smart move on their part, I can only say. -Sir Chaos 21:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, did anyone really not see this kind of development coming? I remember people making guesses that Zola was related to the Mongfish family ages ago, since seeing her right in front of a picture of Lucrezia. Who looked exactly alike. Necroletariat 19:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm. I had considered that Zola was the offspring of the naughty flashback scene, therefore a bit more closely related to Agatha than cousin. --Rej ¤¤? 22:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : So shouldnt Theo have recognized his cousin or she should have recognized him. and where is that lazy Othar ? Agathahetrodyne 15:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Not necessarily. Theo and Agatha knew nothing of each other at first, so why should he know about Zola? As for Zola, she might have known Theo at first glance but played stupid (as she's very good at that), or not at all, as members of House Heterodyne and House Mongfish seem to be pretty scattered throughout the lands. In other words, blood relation doesn't seem to guarantee immediate familiarity in the GG world. Madame Six Shooter 19:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC)